


《承语》第九章 训诫

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第九章 训诫

家主别打了，在外面都听到小语哭了。  
————————————————  
贺语从浴室出来的时候，栾承正握着一把钢尺坐在床边。不知怎么的，贺语看到那把泛着银光的尺子，有点委屈。  
  
“手伸出来。”栾承用尺子点点地，示意他跪在自己面前的地毯上。贺语的身形都隐藏在宽大的灰色衣服里，脚背平平整整的乖巧的贴着地面。他怕栾承看到他被烫的手腕，就伸出另一只，翻过手腕手心冲上。  
  
栾承攥起他修长的手指狠狠地在上面盖了两尺子，“另一只。”那钢尺极薄极富弹性，“啪”的一声弹在贺语掌心上又弹回来，在空气中来回跳动两下。栾承用力极大，贺语看着被举起的手心立刻红了起来，那一片区域一阵麻木，冰凉的金属片抽在肉上的热辣感盖住了疼痛。贺语不敢揉也不敢犹豫，连忙低着头把另一只手高高递了上去。  
  
“从昨天晚上开始，数数你自己犯了什么错。”冰凉的钢尺贴在刚吸收了药膏的红痕上。药是栾承放在床头救急用的，药效比贺语从奴营里带来的不知好了多少。冰冰凉的金属带着威慑横过手掌贴在贺语手腕上，却让人安心。  
  
“昨天晚上”自然是不算那顿令人胆颤的晚餐，贺语开心的是，昨晚对于栾承来说居然也是一个被记得的时刻。他自知逃不过，稳了稳心神，尽量平稳的开口，“奴隶...口 活不好，打扰了主人兴致...”  
  
一连五下打在手心，贺语手心上立刻针扎似的密密麻麻的痛传来，他的手指不自觉地弯曲收回，被栾承手上的钢尺压住。  
  
“自己练，继续。”栾承托着他的手背，把缩回了一些的小臂重新高高抬起，让泛红的掌心摊开在自己面前。贺语眼睛里蒙了一层水汽，他略一思忖，“今早...奴隶不小心打碎了杯子...弄伤了自己...”  
  
栾承又急又快的三下连着拍下来，丝毫不收着力道，贺语连连嘶声，紧了紧鼻子。栾承盯着他，“弄伤自己是你的错，不过不用跟我道歉。前面一句，再给你一次机会，想好了再说。”  
  
贺语抿着嘴，半晌，“对不起主人...杯子不是奴隶打碎的，是夫人...”贺语的话还没说完，钢尺凌厉地落下，砸在方寸的已经不再白 嫩饱 满的手心上。贺语手上剧痛，另一只手抬起来抓在手肘上，克制着不收回去并把那伸得笔直的手掌心往前送。  
  
“会撒谎了？”栾承说完一句，高举的钢尺重重的落下，在贺语手掌边缘弯折成一个角度，全部力道都贯在手心。“知不知道，就凭你撒谎，不管什么理由，按照奴营的规矩，抽到你屁 股烂了都不为过。”栾承一句一下，发泄着怒气似的抽在他手心上。贺语手臂随着他的动作不自觉地抽动，掌心的肉本就没有多少，这下更是被打了个遍。栾承每落一下，肿起的掌心都是一道白痕，再一道，再一道。贺语终于忍不住哭了出来，痛的忍不住挣脱开栾承，收起手掌藏在身后，满眼恳求的仰起头，“疼...主人，求您...奴隶知错了。”  
  
栾承看着他无辜的样子没说话，硬生生拽过他高高肿起的手，抽了最重的一下，“越来越没规矩。”他低头看着，纤细的手心比手指肿高了一寸，一排白印子横亘在肿起的手心上。他用钢尺点了点另一只手，“换手。”  
  
贺语憋着哭抽抽鼻子，委屈地把另一只手贡献上去。“还有一处，”那钢尺已经带上了人体的温度，破开风狠戾地落在另一只尚且完好的手上，“我叫你离姜姚远点，早上起来我见不到人，你却凑到他身边，跪他没够？”栾承一边说，一边落尺，每一句最后的字都重重的咬下，带着恨铁不成钢的怒气。  
  
前面那只手慢慢恢复知觉，正是最疼的时候，这只手又被人攥着手指一下一下抽打惩罚，没细想栾承说什么，贺语的眼泪决堤，板着身体老老实实的跪在地上，嘴里下意识的道歉，“对不起主人...对不起，奴隶知道错了，真的知道错了，以后不敢了...”  
  
“闭嘴，不用你保证，好好受着。”栾承没叫他再说话，看他一边默默落泪一边紧紧咬着嘴唇，痛苦的呻吟就在口腔里呜咽。房间里安静下来，剩下钢尺破开空气的声音和拍击皮肉的脆响，另一只手被渐渐染上颜色，红肿、发白，贺语不知道他要打多少才够，只能眼睁睁看着那柄钢尺一下一下落在破碎不堪的手心，随着皮肉疼痛的节奏抽着肩膀，在漫无止境的痛苦中苦苦煎熬。  
  
房间的门被敲了两下，常叔端着热气腾腾的早餐进来。他把早餐一一摆在床头的小桌上，看了一眼可怜兮兮跪在地上的小家伙，被高举的手心肿的老高，小家伙垂头丧气的耷拉着脑袋，忍不住开口求情，“家主别打了，在外面都听到小语哭了。孩子已经知道错了，老骨头给他求个情，今天不怪小语，小孩子懂事，早早起来替家主张罗早餐，以为是家主来了才欢喜的过去的，给您做饭时还烫了一下都没吱声，我瞧着是个乖巧的孩子，家主教训过也就算啦。”  
  
栾承本就打算等着常叔送来早餐，听他言语正好作罢，最后狠狠往贺语掌心抽了一尺子，“你就知道惯着他，哪里有一点奴隶的样子。过来吃饭。”  
  
常叔嘿嘿一笑，看着栾承带着悄悄抹眼泪跟在后面的贺语来到床头，才放心地退出房间，顺手带上了门。  
  
早餐的热气飘进贺语鼻子里，从昨天开始他就没吃到东西了，昨天晚上又经历了心神俱疲的体力运动，早上起来还挨了顿打，他的胃已经叫嚣起来。但刚犯了错的小奴隶没有胆子求什么，在主人面前只能乖乖的低着头，听着勺子撞击碗边的声音。  
  
下一秒，红枣粥香甜的气味靠近，在贺语鼻尖荡漾开来。精致的白瓷勺子盛了满满一勺粥被栾承送到嘴边，贺语惊慌失措，刚才正要落下的一滴眼泪还没收回去，“主人...奴隶不敢，奴隶自己来。”说着便要伸手，用肿胀不堪的手心接过被栾承翻捣半天、温度正好的粥碗。  
  
“张嘴，别让常叔再跑一趟。”栾承的态度不容置疑，贺语偏过头，傻傻地将勺子里的粥卷进口腔，嘴里还呜咽着，“谢谢主人...”  
  
栾承也喜欢逗小东西玩，一碗粥很快见了底。贺语意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，眼眶虽然还红着，但眼里全是餍足和欣喜，从记事开始，就没有人这样喂过他吃东西了。栾承喂完猫，拿起手边的面包片往嘴边送，低头看到小东西正眨着眼睛盯着他手中烤的奶香四溢的面包，栾承问他，“没吃饱？”  
  
贺语连忙摇了摇头，慌乱的低下头，把方才突然生出的想撒娇的胆子压了回去。从前在贺家，吃不饱是常事，在奴隶营吃的也多是富含营养的流食，虽然谢灵总拿些零嘴给他，可他不敢总放肆，饱腹感也是少有的。栾承看着眼前不过十八、九岁的少年，应该是正在长身体的年纪。刚才贺语眼中闪烁的点点星光让栾承想起一年前他们刚见面的时候，这个少年也是这样，虽然也是红着眼眶，但眼里的灵气让人挪不开眼，让人可以想象的到他穿上衣服的贵气少年样子。一年之后再见，贺语总是规规矩矩的，一副被调教的很好的奴隶样子，这样明显的恳求还是第一次。  
  
栾承把那片面包塞进贺语嘴里，在他惊慌的眼神里低头看着他，“只再喂你面包了，那片煎蛋你别打主意了。”  
  
————————————————  
啊终于到了我最喜欢的训诫部分  
第一次sp居然不是....我也没想到我怎么就喜欢一些奇奇怪怪的地方。  
但是想想小东西乖乖跪在地上举起手挨打就觉得好乖。嘿。  
这几章甜的我们栾渣男的人设都不稳了，这不行。  
  
常叔：我刻的小戒指已经做好了，你俩啥时候结婚？


End file.
